Crack the Sky/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The cutscene starts off with Bravo Two inside Flynn's UH-60 Black Hawk as it flown closer to the satellite uplink station. Preston Marlowe (Narrating): The satellite controls were in the Andes. Aguire said we could bring it down... In theory. Flynn: Okay boys, you just lay down some fire on those targets over there. Samuel Redford: Alright. Marlowe, Haggard, get on those miniguns and start firing. Marlowe gets on the right side minigun while Haggard walks up behind Flynn/ George Gordon Haggard Jr.: Ain't you gonna help us, Flynn? Flynn: What, me? No way, I'm a pacifist. Haggard: What? Pacifist! How can you be a God damned pacifist? Flynn: Yeah, it's bad for my karma. I don't mess with karma, I just fly. Marlowe: Hags, let it go! Haggard: (To Marlowe) Fuck that! (To Flynn) That don't fly with me, spacemuffin. I'm gonna hawk you to the God damn magic kingdom! Flynn: Love you, man! Haggard: Ya silly, God damned, muffinheaded, fucking liberal! Haggard finally goes to the left side minigun as the view shows Marlowe getting ready with the minigun. Bring Down Compromised Satellite Clear Hostile LZ Flynn: Let's just go clear this LZ. Terrence Sweetwater: Look out for RPGs. Marlowe starts firing at the Russians on the roof of the gray building. Redford: They're running. Haggard: Well they better run! Flynn: Okay, there's too many bad guys, lemme put it in hover for ya. Redford: Yeah! Keep hitting those targets. Haggard: Just keep blazing those RPG tangos and we're good! More Russians appear with RPG-7s, but are killed by Marlowe before they can get a shot off. Flynn then flies the Black Hawk near the warehouse building. Sweetwater: Are you watching for RPGs? Jesus! Haggard: Keep us movin' Flynn! Flynn: You just worry about hittin' them, let me worry about them hittin' us. All of the Russians in the warehouse building are killed. Flynn: Coming around again. Russian reinforcements arrive in a Quad Bike and three M939 Trucks. Flynn: Okay, we're just about ready, just, uh, keep lighting 'em up. I'm bringing us in on that rooftop. The reinforcements are annihilated as Flynn flies the Black Hawk to the roof of the gray building from before. Flynn: Okay, bringing you in three, two, one... Redford: Okay, go! Into the house! Into the house! As Bravo Two gets off the Black Hawk, a lone Russian soldier appears in front of Sweetwater, but he knocks him off the rooftop with his M60. Locate Satellite Control Substation Redford: Through the lot. Come on. Bravo Two enters inside the gray building through the rooftop hatches. Flynn: Bravo Two, I'm away. I'm gonna draw too much attention if I stick around. Go with God. Bravo Two exits the gray building and walk further for a few more feet until they reach the foot of the nearby hill. Haggard: That's the only way up to the station, I guess. The squad only goes a few feet up the hill before they get pinned down by an HMG at the watch tower. Sweetwater: 50 cal! Get on his flank! Shit! We need to flank that MG! The squad takes care of the HMG and proceed up the hill, where they encounter more Russians as well as one using a sniper rifle at a hut at the top of a flight of stairs. Sweetwater: Jeez, where are we, Hoth? Hoth is the snow-covered planet in Star Wars. Reroute Satellite The squad finally catch sight of the satellite station, but more Russians rappel down to the roof of the building from an Mi-24 Hind.'' After they're taken care of, more Russians appear from the bunk buildings nearby, in which they get killed as well.'' '''Redford: That's gotta be the place. Be careful, we shoot anything but Russians we can kiss the satellite goodbye. Don't shoot the consoles. Alright, breach it! Bravo Two enters the building and reach the room with the satellite controls, triggering a cutscene.'' It shows Sweetwater hacking with the satellite controls, bringing down the weather satellite as the other three squadmates watch the nearby TV screens.'' '''Sweetwater: Done. We should be able to see it any minute now. Luckily, this thing's mostly broken as is and real easy to hack. Marlowe: Yeah, God bless the French. Sweetwater: Okay. Now we need to get the data server from inside that thing. The three squadmates questionably stare at Sweetwater as they wonder how they're actually gonna get the data server from the satellite itself. Track Satellite Trajectory Follow Unit Sweetwater: Okay... It's out of geosynch orbit and comin' in hard. I don't think we're gonna get there in time. Raise Flynn? Redford: (To Sweetwater) Mmhm. (To Flynn on the radio) Ghost Rider, this is Redford. We got the satellite on a crash path. Can you exfil? Flynn: Uh, Bravo Two, this is Ghost Rider, that's a negative. I got some unholy wind shear off these mountain tops, I just can't chance it. Sorry, brother, moment I can I'll get ya. Ghost Rider, out. Haggard: Ah, come on! If that hippie pilot had some cahonies, we'd be drinking margaritas at the crash site right now. Sweetwater: Right, I got coordinates for a projected point of impact, let's move! The squad exits the satellite station'' and walk to the vantage point nearby, triggering another cutscene. This time around, it shows the satellite flying across the sky as it gets near Earth's atmosphere from Marlowe's binoculars as they are being used by Redford.'' '''Sweetwater: Okay, there it is. It'll land about a klick away, I guess. Haggard: You sure about that? Sweetwater: Haggard, I just brought this bitch down on a dime, from orbit, so a little respect! Haggard: Very little. Sweetwater: Sarge, look, we need a ride... Redford points the binoculars down to the village below, then spots a nearby CAV just as an Mi-24 Hind flies away. Redford: I hear you. There's one, right over there. Find Transport Redford: Bound to be a vehicle we can borrow in the village. The squad traverses down the hill through the village. On the way, a group of Russians try to kill them, but are killed instead. Haggard: We oughta stay off the main street and try to get up on the rooftops Sweetwater: Where's Haggard and what have you done with him? The squad spots nearby shielded HMG. Redford: Somebody get on the fucking MG! Marlowe uses the HMG and kills all of the Russians right in front of him. Afterwards, the squad continues right down the village, where more Russians come in along with a Vodnik, which are all annihilated right after. Redford: Ah, we can take that jeep over there... Gimme the ETA on that satellite, Sweetwater. Sweetwater: Major impact's projection four minutes, give or take, but I don't know how accurate this thing is. Let's move! Locate And Secure Satellite Impact Zone Bravo Two commandeers the CAV, with Marlowe driving it to the satellite's near-future crash site. After a few meters of driving, they encounter three M939 Trucks being driven by Russian troops as they also try to get to the crash site. Redford: Everyone watch your twelve o'clock. We got enemy Victors closing. Sweetwater: So much for the element of surprise, they know where the satellite's goin'! Haggard: How the hell could they know? You hacked the God damn satellite! Sweetwater: How could they know? Look up! The M939 Trucks are destroyed, and a Vodnik arrives, also getting destroyed in the process. Haggard: Watch the edge Preston. It's a long way down! Redford: We gotta keep going, Preston! Sweetwater: Hang on there's a delay in the directions, slow down... Haggard: We can't slow down! We can't slow down! Another Vodnik,a Quad Bike and two CAVs arrive as they try to destroy Bravo Two's CAV, but Bravo Two finishes them off. Redford: Haul ass! Right through the ville! Come on. Go! As Bravo Two's CAV rolls right through the small village, an Mi-24 Hind flies in front but ignores the squad. Redford: Come on, Preston! We need to get to the crash site! Go! Go! Five more Quad Bikes appear as Bravo Two nears the crash site, but are taken care of. Sweetwater: Man, this thing's gonna make a hell of a bang when it hits! Here it comes! God damn, Aguire didn't say it was this big! Redford: Holy shit! Ending Cutscene The CAV grinds to a halt as Bravo Two watches the satellite fly past by. Haggard: Sweet Jesus! The satellite crashes on the ground at full force, destroying an abandoned village in front of the squad's CAV. Haggard: That is the greatest thing I have ever seen in my entire life! Redford: Ahhh, let's just go get the damn satellite! Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2